Chipmunk Drama
by 4everreading
Summary: What happens when Uncle Jake brings home some baby chipmunks? What happens to Sabrina? What happens at 2am? Who is stuck with the chipmunks? And how does a dinosaur fit in with this? Read to find out.
1. Chipmunks

**I do not own The Sisters Grimm or any of the characters in the books. Here are their ages because I know it gets confusing if you don't know there ages.**

**Ages **

**Sabrina and puck -14 **

**Daphne and Red- 9**

**Basil-4ish**

**Chipmunks **

**SPOV**

"Hey, everyone I have a surprise!" yelled my Uncle Jake as he walked in the house with a bucket.

Immediately puck Daphne and red jumped of the couch we were all sitting on. They were obviously excited about whatever it was in the bucket. Me one the other hand just slowly got up not really excited about it. It might be another dinosaur.

"What is it?" asked puck probably hoping it's something he can torture me with.

"Can we see it," asked Red and Daphne jumping up and down trying to get a better view.

"We have to wait for everyone," replied Uncle Jake with a huge smile on his face.

"Please don't tell me it's another one of those dinosaurs. The last one ate all my homework and the teacher definitely didn't believe me when I said a dinosaur ate my homework," I blurted out.

"No Sabrina this is nowhere near a dinosaur." Uncle Jake said. Just then the rest of the family came in the room this is including Henry, Veronica, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, and little Basil still asleep from his nap.

"Uncle Jake everyone is her now can you pleeease show us what the surprise is," not surprisingly this came out of Daphne's mouth.

"Okay here it is," he said while pulling the cover off. When he pulled off the cover there were to baby chipmunks and their eyes weren't even open.

"Ahhh can we keep it?" said Daphne and red at the same time.

"Jake what is that?" came from a slightly angry Henry.

"A chipmunk! Duh! What do you think it is? A dog?

"Jake I can't believe you would bring a wild animal into this house!"

"Its home got destroyed. What am I suppose to do?"

"Let it die!"

Gasps were heard from everyone. Veronica and Granny quickly stopped the fight and sent Henry to his room pouting like a two year old.

"So can we keep it?"asked Daphne.

**So can they keep them? What do you thinks going to happen I highly doubt you can guess. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	2. Can we keep them?

**Tada! I'm back and ready to party. Just kidding this isn't a party but it can be if you want to call it that. Thanks for following or reviewing you all know who you are. I do not own The Sisters Grimm or any of the characters in the book but I'm most likely not going to say that in every chapter. Well back to the story.**

_**Can we keep them?**_

Sabrina's POV

"So can we keep them?" asked Daphne. Just about then little Basil woke up and everyone explained to him what was going on.

"We gonna keepem?" asked little Basil after they all explained to him everything.

"Well, it all depends," replied Uncle Jake.

"Depends on what?" I quickly asked.

"Well since they obviously are babies considering they don't even have their eyes open they are going to have to be feed about every four hours and it has to be some kind of animal formula. Therefore causing someone to have to get up in the middle of the night to feed them." replied Uncle Jake.

"Oh," is all I said afterwards.

"So do I have any volunteers?" said Jake after a few seconds.

The first one to respond was little Basil, "I do it."

"Basil sweetie you're a little young and besides you need your beauty sleep." Veronica told him.

"Well then I guess Grimm won't need to do it either because she needs all the beauty sleep she can get." Quickly came out of Puck's mouth.

** "**Well look who's talking, stinkpot," I said.

"Fish breath!" Puck yelled back defensively.

"Pea brain!"

"Ugly!"

"Okay that's enough children," Granny said. We quickly backed off. However, we still gave each other daggers.

"Well since obviously nobody wants to get up in the middle of the night to feed them we will draw two names and see who gets to go the first night to feed them," Uncle Jake said.

"I'll go get some paper'" Said veronica

"Red and I will get something to put them in," Daphne said.

"And I'll go get some writing utensils," Said Uncle Jake, "everyone else stay here and watch the chipmunks."

We all stood there awkwardly with me and Puck still staring daggers, Basil looking at the chipmunks like they were puppies, and Mr. Canis just standing there with a blank expression on his face. Finally everyone got back with all the supplies.

"Okay so everyone put their name on a strap piece of paper and put it in this bucket. Veronica make sure you do one for Henry," Granny Relda said.

"Will do," said Veronica.

"Okay so who wants to drawl?" asked Uncle Jake once everyone got done.

"I do. I go get my crayons." said Basil.

"No, I mean drawl a name out of the bucket," Uncle Jake said before Basil could run off to get his crayons.

"Oh. I can do that," Basil said quickly taking the bucket and pulling out two names and handing them to Uncle Jake.

"So the pair for the first night is…"

**Ha-ha cliffy. People please tell me who you want the pair to be I still haven't decided. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
